Recently, an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, which can use toner which is decolorable for reuse of paper, and fixable at low temperature (hereinafter, called low temperature toner) has been developed. This low temperature toner is fixed at a fixing temperature of about 50° C. Accordingly, an image forming apparatus capable of using the low temperature toner can form an image at a temperature lower than a decoloring temperature for decoloring characters and an image.
However, in the above-described image forming apparatus, a trouble caused by using low temperature toner is also thought. For example, when the image forming apparatus is transported by shipping for a long term, at the time of shipment of the image forming apparatus, there may be a case that an ambient temperature of the image forming apparatus exceeds a fixing temperature of the low temperature toner. In a test printing before shipment of the image forming apparatus, the low temperature toner is supplied between a photoconductor drum and a transfer roller of the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, when the ambient temperature of the image forming apparatus exceeds the fixing temperature, there may be a case that the low temperature toner remaining between the photoconductor drum and the transfer roller melts, and firmly adheres to the photoconductor drum. The low temperature toner adhered firmly to the photoconductor drum may become a cause of image failure at the time of using the image forming apparatus.
Accordingly, development of an image forming apparatus capable of using low temperature toner which can form a good image, even when the ambient temperature of the image forming apparatus rises as described above, has been desired.